


Just tell him already

by milktea_n_bbang



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, Jacob Bae is a sweetheart, Kim Younghoon is an unintentional matchmaker, Lee Jaehyun is very awkward and in love, Lee Jaehyun is whipped, M/M, Milcob is superior, Sangyeon appears only once lmao, fite me, notebooks and phone numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_n_bbang/pseuds/milktea_n_bbang
Summary: Hyunjae has a crush so obvious it's annoying.Younghoon decides to put an end to his best friend's suffering by interfering.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Just tell him already

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet because I couldn't stop thinking about Milcob after this video https://twitter.com/fleurjae114/status/1282510022451363842?s=19

"You're being so painfully obvious it physically hurts me", Jaehyun could hear his best friend/currently the most annoying person on Earth say to him.

"Shut up Younghoon", he muttered under his breath and looked down on the table.

"God, Jaehyun, admit it", the taller said again. It was the final period and a free period, meaning there were no teachers around.

"Even if you're right, shut up", Jaehyun said again, unimpressed. Younghoon lips twisted up in a little victory smirk. Of course he was right. Lee Jaehyun was really painfully obvious about his crush.He was also _extremely_ hopeless in hiding it.

The only positive thing in the situation was the fact that Jacob Bae, the subject of Jaehyun's intense feelings (and staring) was _completely_ and _utterly_ oblivious.

The history textbook on his table was obviously not the most interesting thing to look at, so Jaehyun, while playing with his pen and scribbling a specific someone's name with hearts all over it on his notebook, found himself looking at the clueless Jacob about two desks ahead of him. _Again._

Jacob looked cuter today. Not that he didn't look cute everyday. His round glasses that made his eyes look cute and framed his face perfectly was there as usual, but the way he styled his hair was a teeny bit different. It was parted in the slightest towards the right instead of the usual left. How does Jaehyun know this you may ask. Well, in his defense he's just really observant. Jacob was currently laughing at something, probably a joke made by his seatmate Sangyeon. And he looked really, really adorable. And the way he-

"That's it I've had enough!", Jaehyun's train of thought was interrupted by Younghoon slamming his hands on their desk.

"Just tell him already"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Just because"

"You're not making any sense Jaehyun"

"I don't care"

"Jaehyun"

"What?"

"Tell him"

"I already said no"

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hmmm... let me think. Everything"

"You're exaggerating"

"I'm not. Then you tell me"

"I mean, a lot could go wrong but not everything"

"Still the same. I'm not telling him"

"Okay"

And Jaehyun looked down again, trying his best to at least finish reading a paragraph from the boring ass textbook.

"Then I will tell him for you", Jaehyun's neck could probably break from how quickly he turned his head. His eyes were probably bulging out of their sockets too.

"What the fu- NO!", he whisper shouted as he tried his best to pull Younghoon down, dropping several books, a water bottle (thankfully it didn't break) and Younghoon and _himself_ on the floor,causing a ruckus in the process.

And now all eyes were on him. Jacob's eyes were on him. _Shit. Fucking Kim Younghoon._

They quietly sat down again, picking their things up and pretending that nothing happened and the rest of the room did too.

Well, except Jacob Bae. Jacob was still looking. He was fucking _smiling._ Jaehyun's face was so hot it could probably start burning. On top of that he could see still see the faint smile on Jacob's lips.

And then he finally turned back. Jaehyun wanted to punch the shit eating grin away from Younghoon's face.

After what felt like eternity, the bell finally rang. And Jaehyun wasted no time in running the fuck out of the room. He was too embarrassed and he could just wait for Younghoon outside anyways.

Jaehyun was literally counting the seconds down, could Kim Younghoon be any slower? He sighed and just lightly swung his leg around.

"Umm, hey. Jaehyun is it?" That voice. Jaehyun knew that voice very very well.

It would be safe to say Lee Jaehyun was internally losing his shit currently. Then he slowly turned around, emphasis on slow, because it felt too unreal. He must be dreaming.

Jacob was standing in front of him. Jacob Bae, his crush, was standing in front of him with a smile too sweet it couldn't belong to a human. Jaehyun was almost too sure he had died, went to heaven and was seeing an angel.

"Um-uh, hey Jacob!", he internally cringed at himself. _Way to sound like_ _a weirdo._

"You forgot your notebook after you dropped it earlier", Jacob said as he handed him over the blue notebook that Jaehyun didn't even notice was missing earlier. He probably forgot to pick it up after the whole ruckus earlier.

"Oh, um thanks a lot", Jaehyun wanted to slap himself. He would probably look so awkward if he could see himself right now.

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Jaehyun. Have a nice day!", Jacob said with a sweet smile, waving cutely for the last time before he ran to catch up with his friends.

"You too!", Jaehyun waved back.

Jaehyun then tried to put the notebook inside his bag, seeing that Younghoon was still taking his dear time. Then it hit him. It wasn't just a notebook, it was _THE_ notebook. The one where he was doodling Jacob's name with the hearts earlier. _Holy crap._

His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly. What if he had opened it? What if he had seen it? It would make him look like a complete creep. Then he finally opened the page, it was pretty much the same, lots of _"Jacob's", "Bae Jacob's"_ and _"Bae's"_ with messy little hearts all over them.

Then he saw something on the bottom corner of the page.

_'I think you're cute too_

_XXX-XXX-XXX_

_Let's get to know each other sometime maybe?_ \- _Jacob_ _♡'_

It was safe to say Lee Jaehyun couldn't stop grinning like an idiot on the bus ride home.Younghoon sighed, he was **_never_** going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twt @fleurjae114 to scream about The Boyz lol. 
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated.


End file.
